duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMEX-04 Dreams Come True!! Twinpact Uber No.1 Pack!! Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 4th DMEX set in the OCG, DMEX-04 Dreams Come True!! Twinpact Uber No.1 Pack!!. __TOC__ Contents dmex4-1.jpg|Bolmeteus White Dragon / Bolmeteus Legend Flare - 1/75 dmex4-2.jpg|Magnum Lupia / Crimson Charger - 2/75 dmex4-3.jpg|Bolmeteus Red Dragoon - 3/75 dmex4-4.jpg|Legend of Hope and Victory - 4/75 dmex4-5.jpg|Bolmeteus White Flare - 5/75 dmex4-6.jpg|God of Dream / Grenade of D-moll - 6/75 dmex4-7.jpg|Codeking Number Nine / Ode to Joy - 7/75 dmex4-8.jpg|Shibainu, Two Extremes - 8/75 dmex4-9.jpg|Duenurse, Three Extremes - 9/75 dmex4-10.jpg|Mauchu, One Extreme - 10/75 dmex4-11.jpg|Olzekia, General of Decapitation / Time of Demonic Visit - 11/75 dmex4-12.jpg|Death Carl, Merciless King / Lost Soul - 12/75 dmex4-13.jpg|Skullbent Gades - 13/75 dmex4-14.jpg|Roachin, the Strange Stinker - 14/75 dmex4-15.jpg|Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet - 15/75 dmex4-16.jpg|Hurricane Crawler / Brain Charger - 16/75 dmex4-17.jpg|Kirino Giant / Break Break Hit Tsubeshi Now - 17/75 dmex4-18.jpg|Seikaizer, Dolge - 18/75 dmex4-19.jpg|Trap Giant - 19/75 dmex4-20.jpg|Ida, the Great Enigma - 20/75 dmex4-21.jpg|Wancopy, Dog Machine / 101 Copit Great Adventure - 21/75 dmex4-22.jpg|Homehomero / Homehomerock - 22/75 dmex4-23.jpg[Nirvana - 23/75 dmex4-24.jpg|Jibabon 3 Brothers - 24/75 dmex4-25.jpg|Yattare Sochou - 25/75 dmex4-26.jpg|Bolshack Cross NEX / Bolshack Saga - 26/75 dmex4-27.jpg|Bolshack Dragon / Duelist Charger - 27/75 dmex4-28.jpg|Bolshack Lupia - 28/75 dmex4-29.jpg|Bolshack Superhero - 29/75 dmex4-30.jpg|Cocco Lupia - 30/75 dmex4-31.jpg|Ballom, Lord of Demons / Ballom Cannon - 31/75 dmex4-32.jpg|Zagaan, Knight of Darkness / 「"I'll make this a one sided battle."」 - 32/75 dmex4-33.jpg|Barlowe, Devil Priest - 33/75 dmex4-34.jpg|Black Lucifer, Sorcerer of Darkness - 34/75 dmex4-35.jpg|Varz Romanov, Dark Lord of Demons - 35/75 dmex4-36.jpg|Ulpheus, Dragonic Spirit / Heaven Impact - 36/75 dmex4-37.jpg|Seventh, Light Divine Dragon / Violen Spark - 37/75 dmex4-38.jpg|Houma, Guide Dragon Elemental - 38/75 dmex4-39.jpg|Novalty Amaze - 39/75 dmex4-40.jpg|Dragon's Sign - 40/75 dmex4-41.jpg|Seven Musou, Dragon Claw / Dual Claw Training - 41/75 dmex4-42.jpg|Archer Churis / Volcanic Arrows - 42/75 dmex4-43.jpg|Bad Brand First - 43/75 dmex4-44.jpg|Dodonga Roar Cannon - 44/75 dmex4-45.jpg|Nagnag Churis - 45/75 dmex4-46.jpg|Strong Goliath / Freezing Icehammer - 46/75 dmex4-47.jpg|Ra Suneyoma Panzer / Aurora of Reversal - 47/75 dmex4-48.jpg|Kikirikami Panzer - 48/75 dmex4-49.jpg|Hiatus Departure - 49/75 dmex4-50.jpg|Jumbo Rapadise - 50/75 dmex4-51.jpg|Fighter Dual Fang / Beast Charge - 51/75 dmex4-52.jpg|Dreaming Moon Knife / Sanctuary of the Mother - 52/75 dmex4-53.jpg|Trio, Tribe - 53/75 dmex4-54.jpg|Idaten Kid - 54/75 dmex4-55.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe - 55/75 dmex4-56.jpg|Shaman Totem / Greed Kingdom - 56/75 dmex4-57.jpg|Codename Thirteen / Pandora Impact - 57/75 dmex4-58.jpg|Ultra Man - 58/75 dmex4-59.jpg|Skysword, the Savage Vizier - 59/75 dmex4-60.jpg|Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight - 60/75 dmex4-61.jpg|Nagure, Kongou's Break / Diamond Cutter - 61/75 dmex4-62.jpg|Hamurabi, Red Attack Silver / Hamulattice Judge - 62/75 dmex4-63.jpg|Emesulm Luminarie - 63/75 dmex4-64.jpg|Bernine, Dragon Armored - 64/75 dmex4-65.jpg|Mitarashio, Strange Stone - 65/75 dmex4-66.jpg|Fernando Sesseur / Primal Scream - 66/75 dmex4-67.jpg|Jargon, Misfortune Demon 12 / Dark Soul Creation - 67/75 dmex4-68.jpg|Skin, Dead Sticher - 68/75 dmex4-68.jpg|Bagin 16, First Squad - 69/75 dmex4-70.jpg|Fakepital - 70/75 dmex4-71.jpg|Squalo, Wisdom Paladin / Energy Light - 71/75 dmex4-72.jpg|Hakov, Water Surface Protection / Stored Magic's Bound - 72/75 dmex4-73.jpg|HAL, Dimensional Wave Guide Magic - 73/75 dmex4-74.jpg|Zaessa, First Squad - 74/75 dmex4-75.jpg|Hiraga, Shell Beast - 75/75 dmex4-1.jpg|Bolmeteus White Dragon / Bolmeteus Legend Flare 1/75 dmex4-2.jpg|Magnum Lupia / Crimson Charger 2/75 dmex4-3.jpg|Bolmeteus Red Dragoon 3/75 dmex4-4.jpg|Legend of Hope and Victory 4/75 dmex4-5.jpg|Bolmeteus White Flare 5/75 dmex4-6.jpg|God of Dream / Grenade of D-moll 6/75 dmex4-7.jpg|Codeking Number Nine / Ode to Joy 7/75 dmex4-8.jpg|Shibainu, Two Extremes 8/75 dmex4-9.jpg|Duenurse, Three Extremes 9/75 dmex4-10.jpg|Mauchu, One Extreme 10/75 dmex4-11.jpg|Olzekia, General of Decapitation / Time of Demonic Visit 11/75 dmex4-12.jpg|Death Carl, Merciless King / Lost Soul 12/75 dmex4-13.jpg|Skullbent Gades 13/75 dmex4-14.jpg|Roachin, the Strange Stinker 14/75 dmex4-15.jpg|Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet 15/75 dmex4-16.jpg|Hurricane Crawler / Brain Charger 16/75 dmex4-17.jpg|Kirino Giant / Break Break Hit Tsubeshi Now 17/75 dmex4-18.jpg|Seikaizer, Dolge 18/75 dmex4-19.jpg|Trap Giant 19/75 dmex4-20.jpg|Ida, the Great Enigma 20/75 dmex4-21.jpg|Wancopy, Dog Machine / 101 Copit Great Adventure 21/75 dmex4-22.jpg|Homehomero / Homehomerock 22/75 dmex4-23.jpg|Nirvana 23/75 dmex4-24.jpg|Jibabon 3 Brothers 24/75 dmex4-25.jpg|Yattare Sochou 25/75 dmex4-26.jpg|Bolshack Cross NEX / Bolshack Saga 26/75 dmex4-27.jpg|Bolshack Dragon / Duelist Charger 27/75 dmex4-28.jpg|Bolshack Lupia 28/75 dmex4-29.jpg|Bolshack Superhero 29/75 dmex4-30.jpg|Cocco Lupia 30/75 dmex4-31.jpg|Ballom, Lord of Demons / Ballom Cannon 31/75 dmex4-32.jpg|Zagaan, Knight of Darkness / 「"I'll make this a one sided battle."」 32/75 dmex4-33.jpg|Barlowe, Devil Priest 33/75 dmex4-34.jpg|Black Lucifer, Sorcerer of Darkness 34/75 dmex4-35.jpg|Varz Romanov, Dark Lord of Demons 35/75 dmex4-36.jpg|Ulpheus, Dragonic Spirit / Heaven Impact 36/75 dmex4-37.jpg|Seventh, Light Divine Dragon / Violen Spark 37/75 dmex4-38.jpg|Houma, Guide Dragon Elemental 38/75 dmex4-39.jpg|Novalty Amaze 39/75 dmex4-40.jpg|Dragon's Sign 40/75 dmex4-41.jpg|Seven Musou, Dragon Claw / Dual Claw Training 41/75 dmex4-42.jpg|Archer Churis / Volcanic Arrows 42/75 dmex4-43.jpg|Bad Brand First 43/75 dmex4-44.jpg|Dodonga Roar Cannon 44/75 dmex4-45.jpg|Nagnag Churis 45/75 dmex4-46.jpg|Strong Goliath / Freezing Icehammer 46/75 dmex4-47.jpg|Ra Suneyoma Panzer / Aurora of Reversal 47/75 dmex4-48.jpg|Kikirikami Panzer 48/75 dmex4-49.jpg|Hiatus Departure 49/75 dmex4-50.jpg|Jumbo Rapadise 50/75 dmex4-51.jpg|Fighter Dual Fang / Beast Charge 51/75 dmex4-52.jpg|Dreaming Moon Knife / Sanctuary of the Mother 52/75 dmex4-53.jpg|Trio, Tribe 53/75 dmex4-54.jpg|Idaten Kid 54/75 dmex4-55.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe 55/75 dmex4-56.jpg|Shaman Totem / Greed Kingdom 56/75 dmex4-57.jpg|Codename Thirteen / Pandora Impact 57/75 dmex4-58.jpg|Ultra Man 58/75 dmex4-59.jpg|Skysword, the Savage Vizier 59/75 dmex4-60.jpg|Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight 60/75 dmex4-61.jpg|Nagure, Kongou's Break / Diamond Cutter 61/75 dmex4-62.jpg|Hamurabi, Red Attack Silver / Hamulattice Judge 62/75 dmex4-63.jpg|Emesulm Luminarie 63/75 dmex4-64.jpg|Bernine, Dragon Armored 64/75 dmex4-65.jpg|Mitarashio, Strange Stone 65/75 dmex4-66.jpg|Fernando Sesseur / Primal Scream 66/75 dmex4-67.jpg|Jargon, Misfortune Demon 12 / Dark Soul Creation 67/75 dmex4-68.jpg|Skin, Dead Sticher 68/75 dmex4-69.jpg|Bagin 16, First Squad 69/75 dmex4-70.jpg|Fakepital 70/75 dmex4-71.jpg|Squalo, Wisdom Paladin / Energy Light 71/75 dmex4-72.jpg|Hakov, Water Surface Protection / Stored Magic's Bound 72/75 dmex4-73.jpg|HAL, Dimensional Wave Guide Magic 73/75 dmex4-74.jpg|Zaessa, First Squad 74/75 dmex4-75.jpg|Hiraga, Shell Beast 75/75 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries